


Cravings

by geekintheblack



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekintheblack/pseuds/geekintheblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You better be dying, Lopez." Just a little Brittana oneshot. Future-ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Posting all my stuff on AO3... just because.

_I can’t believe I’m doing this._

 

Santana’s eyes darted from store to store, hoping desperately to find one of them still open at 3 in the morning. When she verified that the last store of the street was closed, she sighed, letting her forehead fall and rest on the wheel. Where would she buy vegan ice-cream at this hour?

Plan B it was.

She grabbed her phone, scrolling through contacts until she found the right one. After two rings, a sleepy voice greeted her.

 

 _“You better be dying, Lopez.”_ Quinn groaned, obviously having just woken up.

“Close to. Need a favor.” Oh, she hated asking favors, but what option she had, really.

_“What?”_

“Vegan ice cream.”

 _“I’m sorry, did you wake me up at…”_ there was a pause, _“3:30 in the damn morning to ask me for vegan ice cream?”_ Quinn’s infuriated rant was interrupted by another sleepy, muffled voice on the background.

_“Who’s this?”_

_“Just Santana, go back to sleep.”_ Quinn replied.

_“Mmkay.”_

_“All right Santana, you have ten minutes to get your ass here and take the damn ice cream.”_ And with that, the line went dead.

 

Santana made a turn and headed to her friend’s apartment. Ten minutes later, Quinn answered the door to an extremely cranky latina.

 

“Where’s the ice cream, Fabray?”

“Don’t take that tone with me, Lopez. I could be cuddling with my fiancée right now.” Quinn snapped, and handed a medium-sized vegan ice cream to Santana.

“Thank you.” Santana turned around and left, not before hearing Quinn’s complain.

“If Rachel needs ice cream and there’s none, I’m blaming you!”

 

* * *

 

 

And finally, after a long hour out, Santana was home. She opened and closed the front door softly.

 

“Britts?” she called, but there was no answer.

 

She walked into the living room, only to find Brittany asleep on the couch, under a dozen of sheets. Santana walked to her and shook her softly.

 

“Britt, wake up, I’ve got your ice cream.”

“Berry flavored?” Brittany’s voice sounded still half-asleep, and Santana allowed herself a second to enjoy the cuteness, before replying.

“Yup, vegan berry-flavored ice cream, just like you wanted.”

“Thanks!” Brittany’s voice was suddenly her usual bubbly as she eyed the package in Santana’s hands.

“You’re welcome. Now wait up, I’ll get you a spoon.”

“See if there’s any bacon!”

 

_Oh God, why did they agree to get Brittany pregnant again?_

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was going through some folders on my old laptop and I found this little one-shot. Thought I would share with you guys. Thanks for reading!


End file.
